


Chipped

by HunniLibra



Series: Dragon Age II Shorts [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunniLibra/pseuds/HunniLibra
Summary: Fenris tried his best to make her a present, and that's all Hawke could ask for.





	Chipped

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic (ever posted that is) I hope you all like it!

Hawke stifled a laugh as she picked up the pieces of shattered clay from the bottom of her kiln. A small mug stood chipped and dejected in her hand the handle lay in two, crumbling off the misshapen cup. To the untrained eye it looked unsalvageable. But the base was sturdy...it could be salvaged just needed some glue and a low bake in the oven…

Fenris stood stock still looking at the his girlfriend having breakfast. “Good morning.” She smiled taking a sip from a hideous mug. His mug, or his attempt to make a mug. She had fixed it up with glue and a bit of glaze. The early morning sun glinted off the green glaze, hints of gold flaking the bottom. He had tried to color it like her eyes. The store bought mug shook slightly in his hand. His gaze left hers to look at the ground heat gracing his cheeks. “Where did you get that?” He asked.

“This? Why a lovely ceramic faire left it in my kiln. It got a little banged up on the way over though...isn’t it nice?” Hawke’s voice was light and airy, a hint of her characteristic mirth underneath. Fenris snorted leaning on the kitchen counter. Of Course she would clean her kiln before he got back. “But whats this? Did another faire get me a gift?” Hands touched his hips wrapping around him drawing him into a warm embrace. Hawke rested her head on his shoulder her gaze landing on the new mug on the counter. He turned his head again embarrassed. She touched the mug picking it up and rotating it, appraising it. “Hmmm...I like the other one better. Has more heart.” She pulled away touching his face to turn it to her. He let her, looking into her loving eyes. She cracked a smile beaming, brushing her lips against his nose. “Fenris, thank you. It’s a beautiful gift.” He chuckled pulling her in for another kiss.


End file.
